monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Robecca Steam
Robecca Steam is a robot and daughter of a mad scientist. Her father is a monster of undetermined kind. Robecca hasn't seen him since he entered the catacombs over a century ago, but some clues suggest he's still alive. In the meantime, Robecca lives with Kindergrubber. She is voiced by Julie Maddalena Kliewer. Personality Robecca is polite and eager to please. She's always running late due to a defect in her machinery, but she always tries to make up her mistakes. Physical Description Robecca's "skin" is copper brown, with several patches , bolts and rivets including two gears on the backside of her calf. Her wavy hair is black with blue streaks.She has rocket boots and wears goggles. Relationships Family As a simulacrum, Robecca does not have family in the same way natural creatures have. However, she and her creator, a Mad Scientist of an unknown type of being, consider each other father and daughter. After the disappearance of her father, Robecca came to live permanently with Kindergrubber, who's become an unofficial adoptive mother figure to Robecca and was the one that made her enroll at Monster High. Recently, Hoodude Voodoo has come to live under the same roof as them, but it's unknown how Robecca views him. Friends In her biography Robecca mentions being friends with Rochelle Goyle and Frankie Stein. This may be because Robecca saved her life and because of the fact that Robecca had already met Frankie's parents and therefore naturally became her friend, or because of their relation as simulacrum. Robecca mentions in her diary that she found Draculaura to be a honorable and accommodating hostess, suggesting that they may be or were friends. Also, it has been seen in the 'BFFs!' books that Rochelle Goyle and Venus McFlytrap are her friends. Classic Monster Robecca is a robot, a mechanical variation of the simulacrum archetype that in recent decennia has developed such as to no longer adhere to several definitions of what constitutes a simulacrum. The oldest 'robots' found in stories are the Automata of Hephaestus, the Greek god of fire and craftmanship. "Automaton" is Ancient Greek for "self-moving", and mythologically applied to a group of metal creatures resembling organic creatures that Hephaestus had created for various purposes. Most of them were animal-like in appearance, but Talos and the Golden Maidens were humanoid, and the latter even served as Hephaistos's personal assistants. It is arguable whether the Automata were actual robots or, equally likely, living statues made of metal. It is known various ancient cultures, among them the Ancient Greeks, have had possession of knowledge concerning the creation of impressive machinery, some of which even today are still not understood by modern science. At the same time, myths also featured more magically animated creatures such as Galatea (ivory), Pandora (earth) and even humanity as a whole (earth), leaving it unclear how the Ancient Greek envisioned the metal creatures in their myths. The earliest definite robot or robot designs known about are creations by Leonardo da Vinci from around 1495. The idea of creating mechanical creatures to perform various kinds of labors has since been pursued with slowly building fervor. It wasn't until 1920, however, that finally the term "robot" was invented. Before, various descriptive phrases and words like "automata" had been used. "Robot" has been coined in the book R.U.R. from Karel Čapek. It is adapted from a word found in many Slavic languages and means "work" or "worker" to "slave" and "slavery". The term was further popularized by Isaac Asimov. As simulacra, robots are creatures used in fiction to generate fear for what is similar but not quite the same (automatonophobia, xenophobia, and a slice of technophobia), but also to question what a being needs to be considered worthy of personal sovereignty. In short, what makes a human 'human'. Or in Robecca's case, what makes a monster 'human'. Dolls Main V4 Robecca-monster-high-29313778-296-552.jpg|Basic Robecca doll Profile art - Robecca Steam.jpg|Basic Robecca Artwork Img 4758679.jpg|Robecca in the Webisodes Capture10.PNG|Basic Robecca in Ghouls Rule *'Line:' Main V4 *'Release:' Early July 2012 *'Assortment number:' N2851 *'Model number:' X3652 :Robecca wears a sleeveless top with blue patterned fabric at her chest area and black leather that covers her abdomen. The blue fabric has an alternating pattern of vertical copper-colored dotted lines and diamond shapes. Designs on the black pleather include zippers, cogs, and blue stripes. She also wears a black pleather bolero jacket with trimmed with gold ribbons at the sleeves and a miniskirt of the same material. She has a cage with gear and rivets over her skirt, an armband with multiple watches on it, and a clock-shaped handbag, with a pendulum, all of the same royal blue color. Her shoes are copper, knee-high, lace-up rocket boots and she wears a pair of copper flight goggles with an antenna on her head. Her eyeshadow and lipstick are purple and burgundy and she wears a pair of dangling copper earrings in the shape of gears and clocks. Dance Class DanceClassRobecca.jpg|'Dance Class' Robecca Steam doll Tumblr mcpcquyG8T1qdqtcuo4 1280.png|'Dance Class' Robecca Steam artwork *'Line:' Dance Class *'Release:' October 2012 *'Assortment number:' Y0430 *'Model number:' Y0432 Robecca wears a electric blue collared leotard, covered in patterns of clock faces and gears. She wears a ruffled light purple wrap over top of this which is the same sheet metal and rivet pattern as her skin, held together by a purple bow. Her shoes are short bronze boots with a purple bow at the front, the tap heels are cogs and gears of various sizes. She accessorises with a bronze headband of gears with a little top hat, a lavender halfcuff covered in more clockfaces and a lavender bag designed to look like the boiler of a steam train. Her hair is in a high ponytail. Her make-up is lavender and silver eyeshadow and light lavender lipstick. It should be noted that in her stockphoto, her bracelet is on her left wrist, while on her actual doll and in the artwork, she has it on her right. Deluxe Fashion Pack 91cTF7KLRiL__AA1500_.jpg|Robecca's Deluxe Fashion Pack *'Line:' N/A *'Release:' December 2012 *'Assortment number:' ??? *'Model number:' ??? The Deluxe Fashion Pack comes with two outfits for Robecca. The first outfit is a royal blue dress with swirling copper and sky blue patterns of cogs, clockfaces and skullettes, a blue ribbon adorns the ruffled neckline. The second outfit consists of a black t-shirt with blue and copper connected cogs and shorts with vertical bronze, blue and black stripes with cogs. Accessories include a blue monocle headband, bronze studded belt with chains and clocks, a singlular bronze cog earring and a bronze bag styled to look like a vintage radio and smiley face. Her shoes are bronze, open-toed pop rivet heels, with a blue front covered in screws. Note that in the photo that the monocle headband is bronze and functions as a belt, while in the fashion pack it is blue and is used as an eyepiece/headband/earring. Notes * Her catch phrase is: "A scaredevil with style". * Her prototype box seen at the Toy Fair 2012 had a different catch phrase which was "A riveting personality". * She keeps playing puns on the word "time", and combined with the information in her bio, it shows that she is associated with clockwork * Her name is a play on the name Rebecca. Meta Timeline * September 22, 2011: Mattel requests the trademark for Robecca Steam. * December 30, 2011: The Walmart website sets up pages in preparation of the releases of Robecca Steam, Rochelle Goyle, Venus McFlytrap and Jackson Jekyll. * February 11, 2011: Robecca Steam's first doll is on display at American International Toy Fair. * February 13, 2012: Robecca Steam's profile is published on the Freaky Fab 13 microsite. * Early April, 2012: Robecca Steam makes her diary debut in Rochelle Goyle's diary and Jackson Jekyll's diary. * April 13, 2012: Robecca Steam's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * April 13, 2012: Robecca Steam's profile art is revealed. * April 13, 2012: Robecca Steam sort of makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Escape From Skull Shores", in which posters of her appear. * Early July, 2012: Robecca Steam's first doll is released as part of the Main V4 series. * September 5, 2012: Robecca Steam makes her book debut in Ghoulfriends Forever. * September 20, 2012: Robecca Steam makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Aba-Kiss Me Deadly". Gallery Webisode gallery Aba-Kiss Me Deadly - grant offer.jpg|Robecca prefers her work done the old fashioned way... Img 4758682.jpg|Robecca doesn't need a fancy laptop; her precious typewriter is just as good... Img 4758679.jpg|"I hope I have showed all of you that you don't need to be so dependent on technology..." Img 4758668.jpg|Sometimes; the old technology works better. Img 4758671.jpg|Heath jumps into Robecca's arms Img 4758677.jpg|Robecca shows Ghoulia how to use an abacus Frankie,Operetta,Venus&RobeccaBYE.PNG|Robecca with the ghouls in their party outfits TV special gallery 563409 432787173427773 57840349 n.jpg|Venus and Robecca in "Ghouls Rule". 2012-07-18_0957.png|"Ooh, that really grinds my gears!". 458949578.png|"Sorry I'm late.... what did I miss?". 2012-07-18 1004.png Brbtgr7.png|Robecca does the robot brbtgr6.png Merchandise gallery 1329090632738.jpg|Doll Packaging IMG_7792.JPG|With Cleo, Nefera, and Deuce at the New York Toy Fair DSC02945.JPG|Doll Close Up Robecca-monster-high-29313778-296-552.jpg|Robecca with Captain Penny 71su-1159CL__AA1000_.jpg|Robecca Steam in box DanceClassRobecca.jpg|Dance Class Robecca Steam 91cTF7KLRiL AA1500 .jpg|Robecca's Deluxe fashion Pack Miscellaneous gallery Bio Robecca.png|Official Biography Tumblr - Robecca student style.jpg FreakyFabulousRobeccaSteam.jpg Tumblr - Robecca MH photo.jpg RobeccaSteamMonsterHigh.jpg tumblr_mcpcquyG8T1qdqtcuo4_1280.png|'Dance Class' Robecca Steam artwork tumblr_mdgxxoD50o1rosg0bo3_250.png|Robecca in Skultimate Roller Maze References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Robots Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Friday Night Frights characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:2012 dolls Category:Dance Class Category:Book characters